The present invention relates to a hose for vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hose for vacuum cleaner having a connection tube connected to the inner peripheral face of a flexible hose.
As the hose portion of a hose for vacuum cleaner, a flexible hose has been conventionally used considering the operability of a user. There is known a hose for vacuum cleaner which is fixed by a mold resin over the outer peripheral face of parts which is connected to a flexible hose from an outer peripheral face nearby the end face of the flexible hose, in order to improve the airtightness of the end face of the flexible hose with parts connected to the end face of the flexible hose. (For example, refer to Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-2255).
However, there have been fears that a flexible hose is deformed to an inner diameter direction by the pressure of a mold resin which is filled on the outer peripheral face of the flexible hose to damage appearance and to lower suction property. And when the flexible hose is bent, the mold resin is peeled from the flexible hose and there has been a problem in airtightness of the flexible hose with parts connected to the flexible hose.
The present invention is performed for solving such problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a hose for vacuum cleaner which can stabilize quality and improve airtightness.